10 Cloverfield Lane From A Different Perspective
by TheLonelyMan
Summary: This is the not-a sequel to "Cloverfield", but with the two main characters reversed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Fade to early afternoon)

Howard rumbled around the room, grabbing everything he could get his hands on. He didn't know how long he had before Bethany returned home. He just knew he needed to get out of there.

Drawers flew open and things came off the shelves as he worked to stuff his suitcase. He did a final check to make sure not a single item in his possession was left behind.

Satisfied, he grabbed his keys and left, leaving his wedding ring on the dresser.

(End Scene)

As the afternoon sun was obscured by clouds, Howard's car sped along the highway. Rain came down in a huge torrent as he thought over what he'd done.

He had no choice, he thought. Beth had refused his request for a divorce, and at 54, he knew he didn't have many good years left. Better to take a chance in the wide open world then to suffer in self-imposed silence, he told himself.

Suddenly, his phone ran. It was Beth.

"Howard, please come home. I get it, you're mad. But that's no reason to just up and leave. Come back. I'm sure we can talk abo-"

Howard hung up without a second thought. He turned on the radio to clear his head. "Reports of a massive power outage up and down the coast continue to pour in 24/7. Stay tuned for further updates."

 _Better stay away from that_ , Howard thought. He decided to turn off his phone when another car suddenly sideswiped him. He tried to regain control, but the car slipped and spun in circles before flying off the road. Howard could only try to shield himself as the car somersaulted down a cliff before finally coming to a stop at the bottom.

(Fade to black)


	2. Chapter 2

(Fade to brightly lit room)

As Howard came to, he realized that something was not right. He was laying on a mattress, in a brightly lit room. Running his fingers down his arm, he found a needle that led to a IV drip directly above him. When he tried to move, he found that his leg, which someone had wrapped and bandaged, was chained to a pipe.

With his eyes gradually returning to normal, he was able to look around. It quickly became clear that he was in someone's basement. There were no windows, the door was solid steel, and there was a heavy lock and latch in place. Suddenly, his wandering eye caught sight of a small pile in the corner. His jacket and pants were bundled up, and his phone and wallet lay on top.

 _His phone!_ Howard tried to reach for it, but the chain was too short and he couldn't reach. Thinking quickly, he removed the needle and IV pouch and used the mounting rod to drag it within reach. When he tried to call 911, however, he soon realized that there was no service.

Before he could think out his next move, the latch began to turn. Howard barely had time to hide his phone before the door swung open. Standing there was a young woman of about 31. She was wearing fading jeans and a denim jacket with a white shirt, and her hair was tied back. Looking closer, Howard noticed that she was wearing a holster. With a gun.

As his mind raced, the woman put a tray of scrambled eggs and toast by his mattress. Having noticed the fallen rod, she picked it up and rehung the IV before placing the needle back in Howard's arm. "You need fluids."

"Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone. Please!" Howard pleaded.

The woman ignored him and threw a metal lockpick between his legs. "Here. I suggest you learn how to use these." Before Howard could respond, she locked the door and left.

Howard looked down and spotted a pair of wooden crutches. As he moved to unlock the chain that bound him, he tried to think about what to do next. _She'll probably kill me. Hell, she might even eat me. She's just trying to trick me. Probably put arsenic in the food._

Suddenly, he noticed that the rubber end on one of the crutches was loose. Using the lockpick, he was able to remove it. The wood was firm, but weak. _I could sharpen this. Make a weapon._

(Stop)


	3. Chapter 3

(Begin)

Everything was in place. Howard had managed to sharpen one of his crutches into a makeshift shiv. Using a torn piece of bedspread and some matches he'd found in his jacket pocket, he had been able to start a fire in the air vent above his room. It was only a matter of time before the alarm went off and the woman showed up to investigate.

Lo and behold, the door latch began to turn. With smoke quickly filling the room, Howard couldn't see very well, but as soon as he spotted a small figure heading towards him, he charged forward.

Unfortunately, the woman spotted him and ducked under his arm. Before he could react, she stuck a syringe in his side. Howard felt his strength leaving him as he collapsed.

When he awoke, he was once again chained to the wall and the woman was sitting across from him. _If she's gonna shoot me, she'd better do it now._

Instead, the woman began to speak. "It seems we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I brought you here to save your life."

"You saved me?"

"Yes. I was driving by when I saw your car go off the road. I could have been on my way, but instead I dragged you out, brought you here, and gave you food. I expect you to show me some appreciation, instead of trying to kill me."

"Well, I'm sorry for that. Now can you let me go? I need to call my wife."

"I wouldn't bother. There's no one out there looking for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's no one out there. Yesterday, some kind of chemical or nuclear attack hit the South coast. Everyone caught outside was killed instantly."

"Where are we then?"

"My bunker. I knew something like this would happen, and I prepared for it. So long as we remain inside, we should be able to last a couple of years at most. Then it should be safe to leave."

"I brought you some fresh clothes. They belonged to my father, so they should fit you. My name's Michelle, by the way."

With that, she got up and left, locking the door behind her.

(Stop)


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours of rest, Howard woke up to find the door open and his chain removed. His old clothes, wallet, and phone were gone. Putting on the clothes Michelle had left, he wandered outside to find himself in a large pantry, its shelves lined with all sorts of foodstuffs.

A noise startled him. Near the back of the pantry, a bearded man had his fist deep in a packet of Goldfish crackers. "Want some?"

"No. Who are you?"

"Name's Emmet. I've been down here for a couple of days, at least."

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Nah. Michelle hired me to build this place. Figured it was the safest place to hide after the-well, I'm sure she's told you by now."

"You believe that crap, too?"

"Saw it with my own eyes, in fact. I was driving home when I saw a huge flash in the sky."

"A nuclear bomb?"

"Nah, it was brighter. Almost like the Sun exploded. I'll never forget it, that's for sure. Soon as I could think straight, I turned back and came here. Michelle had just locked the door. Thank god she owed me, or I'd be dead, same as those other folks out there."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not much. She was in the Navy, or maybe NASA. Has all these wild theories about what goes on in the world. Hell, she locked me in your room for three days when I first showed up. Probably to make sure I wasn't some alien spy."

"Would she kill us?"

"Now that I can answer with confidence. Michelle just wants to make sure we're safe. So long as you don't make trouble, you'll get along fine with her."

Michelle popped in out of nowhere. "Dinner's ready."

"We'd better get going. She does not like to wait."

(Stop)


	5. Chapter 5

(Begin)

Michelle led Howard and Emmet to a large, open area. "This is the common room. It has everything you'll ever need: games, movies, music, and food. Don't break anything, clean up after yourself, and we'll be a big, happy family."

Gesturing to a small wooden table, she continued. "This table has been in my family for years. Treat it with respect."

"Dinner will be planned by and cooked by me. If you need something more, feel free to use the pantry. Just remember, if you open it, you finish it."

"Water usage is to be kept at a minimum unless you plan to drink it. Otherwise, you ask me first."

"Now that we've established the ground rules, we can eat."

The three sat down to a meal of chicken steak and corn. Michelle retrieved two bottles of cream soda from the refrigerator and removed the caps with a bottle opener from her keyring. She took one and filled her companions' glasses before serving herself.

As they began to eat, Howard noticed two things. First, both Michelle and Emmet seemed nervous. Not once did she break eye contact with him, not even while draining her glass. Second, she kept a large switchblade under her keys. _Probably to save bullets._

"Anyone want to hear a joke?" asked Emmet out of the blue.

Michelle didn't hesitate. "No. Eat your food and shut up."

Emmet clammed up and resumed eating.

No matter how hard he tried, Howard couldn't stop thinking about the keys. Michelle wouldn't have them unless there was more than one way out of the bunker. But how was he supposed to get them away from her?

Thinking fast, Howard turned to Emmet. "Are you any good at Monopoly?"

"Sure. I used to play all the time when I was young. Want to play a quick game?"

The sound of a fist slamming on the table surprised them both. In mere seconds, Michelle had Howard pinned against the wall, her fork against his throat.

"I know what you're doing."

"Michelle, please! We just want to play a game!"

"Shut up! You think you can undermine me, go behind my back? I saved your life, and you repay me with deceit!"

As her rage built up, Howard kept his eyes forward while he fumbled around for the keyring. After a few tries, he was able to tear them off her pant loop.

"I want an apology. And a promise that from now on, you will respect my authority."

"I'm sorry, Michelle. It won't happen again."

With that, Michelle lowered her fork and sat down, with Howard following her lead. Picking up his napkin, he pretended to place it in his lap. This gave him the chance to check his hands. He had the keys. Now he needed an opportunity.

(Stop)


	6. Chapter 6

(Begin)

The more he thought about it, the more Howard wondered just how true Michelle's warning was. If she was right, he'd be dead the moment he got outside. And yet if he stayed, there was no guarantee he would last two years. Michelle was clearly unhinged, and it was only a matter of time before she would snap. Emmet was scared of her, but he didn't have the balls to attempt an escape. Howard would have to do this on his own.

Michelle had just finished her food and was getting ready to clear the plates. If he didn't act now, she would notice her keys were missing. After narrowly escaping her wrath once, he wasn't confident he'd be spared a second time.

"Michelle, could you put on a song? Your choice."

As she turned in her seat, Howard grabbed an empty bottle and struck her across the face before bolting for the stairs. Emmet tried to help him by tackling Michelle, but she recovered quickly and overturned the table on his arm, leaving him pinned to the ground. She then pursued Howard, pushing her way past the bookcase he'd knocked over to block her path.

Racing up the stairs, Howard spotted a large metal door. As he started trying out each key on the lock, he could hear Michelle's voice booming.

"Howard, stop! You don't know what you're doing! Don't open the door!"

Just as she came within two feet of grabbing him, he managed to find the right key and slipped through, slamming the door behind him. Michelle could only scream at him through the pothole as he tried to open the exterior door.

Suddenly, he saw two bright lights. _A car!_ "Hey! I need help!"

The woman driving must have heard him, because she came running at the door. As she got close, Howard noticed that the skin on her face was covered in third-degree burns.

"Please open the door! Please!"

"Howard, don't open the door!"

"She needs help!"

"YOU. CAN'T. HELP. HER!"

"Let me in, you bastard! LET ME IN!"

Seeing him hesitate, she started pounding the door with her head, trying to break it down, before suddenly collapsing.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Howard thought. His eyes drifted to the dead woman's right, where an old pigpen still stood. Only then did he notice the two rotting pig corpses, covered in the same burns.

 _Michelle was right…Something happened out there. No one…No one can help me._

(Stop)


	7. Chapter 7

(Begin)

After the incident with the woman, Howard gradually came to accept his new life with Michelle and Emmet. He stopped thinking about the outside world, how he could escape, whether or not Beth was still alive. Instead, he spent his days playing games, watching movies, cleaning the bunker, maintaining the water filters, fixing furniture, and whatever else Michelle asked him to do.

One day, as he prepared to eat his lunch on the couch, Howard was surprised to see Michelle walk up to him wearing sweatpants. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her wear anything other than her usual pair of jeans.

"Want to help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it."

"My stitches popped. Seeing as how you gave them to me, I think it only fair that you replace them. You know how to sew, right?"

"Yes. But I've never sewn a medical stitch before."

"Relax. I'll guide you through it."

Michelle led him to the table, where her first-aid kit was waiting. She poured some water in a mug and gave it to Howard.

"This smells too strong to be water."

"That's because its actually vodka. That I made myself. Tastes like acid, but it's the only alcohol I have."

Howard took a sip. "Maybe if you put some ice in it?"

"Don't have any. I can do this, however."

She sprayed the mug with a light burst of liquid nitrogen. "Little trick I learned in the Navy."

She handed it back. "Want to try?"

"No thanks."

"Fine. More for me."

As she continued to finish her drink, Howard worked fast to sew up the gaping scar on her forehead. With a few directions from Michelle, he was able to finish relatively quickly.

"Good work. Michael would be proud."

"Who's Michael?"

"My father. He died two years ago. Cancer, if I remember correctly."

She retrieved an old scrapbook from her private quarters. "Here's his picture."

"He looks good for his age."

"You know, he always wanted to go to Paris. Something about that old city enchanted him."

"He'd be proud of you. Not many people your age would know how to survive an apocalypse."

"I don't know. He didn't like that I had to dig up his barn floor to build this old thing."

Suddenly, Emmet ran into the room.

"Something's wrong."

(Stop)


	8. Chapter 8

(Begin)

"What's wrong?" Michelle seemed annoyed by Emmet's interruption.

"You hear that?"

Howard perked up. "Sounds like a helicopter."

Michelle listened closely. "It's not. Too loud."

"What is it, then?"

"Probably a scout ship. Extraterrestrial, I'm guessing."

"You think it's the same aliens who launched the first attack?"

"Yeah. That attack was just Phase I. Phase II is a systematic sweep of the countryside for survivors. They find any, they'll kill them. I doubt they'll find us in here, though."

The lights briefly dimmed. "Generator's on the fritz. Give it some time."

Sure enough, the lights soon restored themselves. But then the air vent began to rasp, as though someone was trying to plug them.

Michelle did a quick check. "The system needs to be reset. Someone will have to squeeze through the vents. Howard, you should fit."

"Can't you do it? Or Emmet?"

"The vents are too wide. I can't get a good enough grip. And Emmet's arm is still broken thanks to you. As such, you have to do it."

Minutes later, Howard was crawling through the vents. Michelle, watching him through an open grate, directed him to climb up a narrow shaft to reach the controls.

After several minutes of effort, Howard reached the attic. He found the controls and reset them, restoring the flow of oxygen.

Needing a breather, he sat down for a few seconds. His eyes, always restless, wandered the length of the room. Finally, they fell upon a small object lying in the corner.

Howard walked over and inspected it. It was a small gold rosary, with the chain broken.

Then he noticed a ladder leading up to a partially covered skylight. Climbing up, he noticed faint trace marks on it. Moving the trapdoor, he discovered that they spelled a word: HELP!

 _Michelle had someone locked up here before me. Probably even before Emmet. But who was it?_

(Stop)


	9. Chapter 9

(Begin)

Descending from the attic, Howard found his companions pleased with his success.

"Good work, Howard. You just saved our lives."

"What she said, pal."

"Emmet, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Michelle, this guy's gonna need a shower. Mind getting the water ready?"

As soon as she left, Howard pulled Emmet into the pantry, out of her sight.

"Can I show you something?"

"What is it, Howard. You got me all nervous?"

"Michelle told me her father died two years ago."

"Michael, the guy in the picture?"

"What do you know about him?"

"Well, I do know that guy's not Michael."

"What do you mean?"

"His name's Peter. He used to work for Michael back when the farm was still running. Bit of a father figure for Michelle, if you catch my drift."

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know. He vanished around the same time Michael passed away."

"Did he wear a gold crucifix around his neck?"

"Every day. Why?"

"I think Michelle kidnapped him. I found his cross in the attic. He tried to escape, but the skylight was bolted shut. Best he could do was scratch "Help" into the pane and hope someone passed down. Apparently, no one did."

"He starved to death?"

"Or she finished him off. Either way, we need to escape."

"But what if-"

"Who wants cookies?"

The two did their best to hide their feelings of terror as Michelle walked by with a bowl of dough in her hands. "You boys like chocolate chip?"

"Fine by me."

"Thanks, Michelle."

(Stop)


	10. Chapter 10

(Begin)

While Michelle settled down for a quick nap, Howard and Emmet met in the pantry.

"How'd you wind up here, anyway?"

"You might find this hard to believe, but I used to run track in Louisiana. I was a piss-poor student, but I did well enough to get a full scholarship to State."

"What happened?"

"I lost my nerve. My coach warned me that if I couldn't keep up with those fancy rich kids in class, I'd get cut. Then I'd lose my scholarship and spend the rest of my life cutting grass for a living. So instead of sleeping the night before, I got high and wasted. Missed my bus. As soon as I got the chance, I skipped town and hitchhiked my way to California. Figured I needed to get as far away as possible so they'd never find me."

"And then?"

"Got a job working on Michael's farm. He was a good man. Taught me everything I know about construction. And when Michelle asked me to build her a shelter, I did it as a favor to his memory. What about you? What'd you leave behind?"

"Sold clothes in a mall kiosk. Nothing to brag about."

"That's pretty sad."

"At least we're both alive."

"Life's funny that way."

"You think we could get out through the skylight?"

"Sure. But we'd still die. The air's poisonous, remember?"

"Could we build protective suits?"

"Maybe. We could try searching the garbage disposal for materials."

A quick search turned up an old shower curtain, some 2-liter plastic bottles, and other assorted bits. Using scissors, tape, and pencils stolen from the kitchen, the two spent several days sketching, cutting, and sewing together a suit, instructed by one of Michelle's survival guides.

When they were finished, one thing became clear. There was only enough material for one of them to escape unharmed.

"I swear I'll come back for you. As soon as I find some help."

"I wouldn't bet on it. Still, I'm willing to wait."

Having completed their work, the two waited for an opportunity to launch their plan. But it didn't quite turn out that way…

(Stop)


	11. Chapter 11

(Begin)

The day before Howard and Emmet planned to meet so that they could work out the final details of their plan, they were summoned by Michelle to the common room.

"I need your help."

"Okay. Where do you want us?"

"Go to my bedroom and wait. I'll be there soon."

After a few minutes of waiting, Michelle returned wearing protective gloves and dragging a large, covered trash can.

"What's in there?"

Michelle removed the cover. "Hydrochloric acid. Powerful enough to dissolve most solid materials."

"What do you need it for?"

"I need to ask you two some questions. If you don't answer honestly, you will stick your hand in this barrel."

"And if we don't?"

Michelle tapped her gun. "You will."

She turned to Emmet. "Why did you steal my scissors?"

"I didn't steal them, Michelle."

"Bullshit. I found them under your bunk. Last I checked, you didn't ask me for permission."

"I forgot."

Instead of responding, she then turned to Howard. "What about you? Do you have things of mine in your possession?"

"No. I wouldn't do that."

"Is one of you plotting behind my back? Trying to leave me? Speak now!"

Emmet suddenly raised his voice. "Michelle, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I took the scissors so that I could use them to kill you. But I lost my nerve. I realized that you care for us, and that you would never hurt us. I was going to return the scissors, but I forgot, and for that, I am deeply and truly sorry."

Michelle though long and hard. "I accept your apology, Emmet. I hope you never, ever try this again."

She then took out her gun and shot him in the head. Howard gasped in horror as Emmet's dead body collapsed to the floor.

"I should never have trusted that lying son-of-a-bitch. He would have killed us both with his stupidity. At least you'll never try to leave me, Howard. We can be a real family at last."

(Stop)


	12. Chapter 12

(Begin)

As soon as Howard had the chance, he hid in his room, looking over Emmet's wallet. It contained a picture of him, his expired credit cards, and a bus ticket. _He should have lived. He didn't deserve this. I have to escape, for his sake._

A few hours later, Michelle arrived. Howard noticed how different she looked. Instead of shirts and jeans, she was wearing a light blue sundress. Her hair was down and she had makeup on. She was also holding an ice cream cone, as well as a bowl of ice cream with a spoon.

"You like ice cream, Howard? Michael sure did, but for some reason he always liked in on a cone. Me, I always preferred it in a bowl. Gives you more time before it melts."

"What happens now?"

"Nothing. I'll make dinner, and we'll get to enjoy it alone. If you want a snack, here it is."

She left the bowl on a shelf nearby and walked away. Howard began thinking over his options. _Sooner or later, she'll kill me. I'll do something she doesn't like, and she'll kill me. If I'm gonna escape, it needs to be now._

Whipping out the protective suit from under his bed, he applied the finishing touches. He was just about to start working on the helmet when he heard footsteps. He quickly shoved the suit back under his mattress and put the helmet in the air duct.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Mind helping me set the plates?"

"Sure, I'll help."

As Michelle turned to leave, a loose screw in the duct cover fell out. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Michelle."

"Is there another rat in the vents?" Michelle removed the cover and started feeling around. Howard could only cross his fingers that she wouldn't find his helmet.

"I guess it was nothing. We need to tighten this after dinner."

Michelle began to walk away when her eye caught sight of something under Howard's mattress.

"Howard, stand up."

"Why?"

"Stand up now!"

No sooner had Michelle discovered the suit then Howard raced out of the room. He reached the master chambers and locked the door.

As he looked around for something to use as a weapon, he spotted the remains of clothes and hair floating on top of the barrel. _Emmet._

Michelle blew out the lock and stormed in. "Howard, don't make me shoot you. Just let me explain."

"Explain this, bitch!" Howard knocked over the barrel and punched Michelle in the face before running back to his room, where he grabbed the suit and helmet.

Returning to the pantry, he was shocked to see Michelle. The acid had bleached her makeup, burned her face, and singed off a good portion of her hair. Without saying a word, she raised her hand to shoot Howard.

Before she could pull the trigger, Howard grabbed the nearest shelf and overturned it on her head, knocking her out. By now, the spilled acid had ignited and a massive fire was spreading throughout the bunker. Howard moved as quickly as he could through the vents.

Before he could reach the attic, a knife began puncturing the vents. A now visibly bleeding Michelle began stabbing furiously, trying to catch Howard. Tearing off one of the grates, she managed to grab his leg.

"Get off!" Howard kicked Michelle's hand until he could feel his leg moving freely. He soon realized why as soon as he stood up: Michelle's hand, melted by the acid, was still gripping his leg. He tossed it aside and donned the suit. Armed with a can of nitrogen, he then tried to freeze the lock on the skylight so that he could break it, but the lock was too sturdy.

Thick smoke poured in through the vents and made breathing difficult. Howard sprayed the lock until the can went empty. He then aimed one final shot and managed to break it clean off.

Scrambling through to safety, he soon realized that the sky outside was completely normal. There were no visible signs of any fallout, and when he took off his helmet, he was surprised to find that the air was breathable. _Its over at last. Now if I could only find a car…_

A low humming caught his attention. _What now?_

(Stop)


	13. Chapter 13

(Begin)

In the distance, Howard could see something. A large, bulky ship hovered over the cornfield, as though it were looking for something. _The scout ship. Michelle wasn't lying._

Before he could think of a response, he was surprised by a massive explosion. The fire had reached the gas supply, creating a massive fireball that shot into the air. The scout noticed and began moving closer.

 _Shit! I need to hide!_

Spotting a car nearby, he tried to open it. The scout suddenly stopped moving and released something into the cornfield. Hearing it, Howard ducked into a derelict shed.

The creature, a sort of lizard-wolf covered in crystal, emerged and started looking around. As Howard began to back up, he nearly tripped over the corpse of the woman he'd seen before. There was something in her hands. _Car keys!_ Howard grabbed them and turned on the car's alarm, distracting the creature while he thought of a new plan.

The creature soon grew bored and left, giving Howard the chance to look over its work. _The car's rear tires are shredded. Better find another ride._

The only other vehicle he could find was Michelle's truck. He found the keys, but something stopped him. _I might need supplies. Maybe I can find some in her house._

Walking towards the door, he was surprised to see the scout ship come from behind. The vessel began spraying a thick, green gas over the house, as though it was dusting crops.

Putting his helmet back on, Howard ran back to the truck and tried to start it. Before he could drive away, he felt the vessel latching on and raising the truck towards what could only be described as a massive mouth.

 _Its over. If I try to jump, I'd break my leg. I stay here, I'll be swallowed. Either way, I can't escape._

In the back, he found a bottle of old whiskey. Before he popped it open, something came to him. He checked the glove box and found a lighter and rag.

Holding his newly armed Molotov, Howard waited until the mouth was close before throwing it in. The resulting explosion destroyed the scout and sent the truck falling to the ground. After waking up from the fall, Howard was shocked to find that it was still in usable condition.

Driving down the road, he turned on the radio. _If anyone can hear this, we need your help. The aliens are in retreat, but they will return. If you have medical or fighting experience, make your way to Houston so that we can end this._

Howard thought it over. He had experience. He could help. Or he could leave and never return. A sign down the road caught his attention. _THIS WAY TO LOUISIANA. THIS WAY TO HOUSTON._

 _Guess I've made my decision,_ he thought. Without hesitation, he began the long drive to Houston.

(End film)


End file.
